


Let me be

by miaokoumi



Category: Fantastic Beasts - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaokoumi/pseuds/miaokoumi
Summary: 之前那篇 多写了一点再放上来。警告：有少量伪纽特/他人我保证写完这篇就再也不写雷文了(つД`)ノ





	1. Chapter 1

“我不知道该不该告诉你——”肖恩的犹豫写在了脸上，也感染了他的尾音。  
忒修斯等着他的下文。  
肖恩是他手下的傲罗兼好友，他本不该如此拘束。

“恕我僭越。”他吸了一口气，“你记得我之前那个那个案子吗？”  
忒修斯挑起眉，如果是工作相关的，知而不报是违规的。

“总之，我在柏林的时候看到了你的弟弟。”  
忒修斯看了一眼羽毛笔上分叉的纹路，掩饰了他一时的恍惚。抬头时已经调整好了表情。

“他又做了什么？”  
“不是，不是那种，而是我在追踪犯人的时候，连续几天看到他去了……和你弟弟去的一样的地方。”

肖恩垂下眼盯住了桌角掉漆的地方，“是妓馆。”

也许在听到这个答案的时候，忒修斯才意识到他弟弟也是个有正常需求的男人。明显而言，即使他再投入于神奇动物的研究事业，仍然需要在旅途中解决一下他自己的“动物性”的需求。

 

“这是他的私事。”  
但你听起来并不是这么想的。肖恩虽为透露纽特的隐私而抱有歉意，但是他了解忒修斯，这件事他需要知道。

纽特是个成年人，但他仍能让他的哥哥操碎了心，以各种各样的方式。无数次喝酒时忒修斯的吐露，让肖恩深知这点。

“抱歉。”肖恩还是道了歉。

“那个妓馆叫什么。”

 

一周前。  
街上弥漫着干马粪的恶臭，报童嫌恶地避开了几个莽撞的汽车，走向叉腰站在路口抽烟的男人们，他们中几乎每个人都需要一份报纸打发时间。他们身后小巷通向一个个照不到光的死胡同里。

一个裹着大衣的年轻人拿着纸条焦虑地张望着，这里的建筑看上去一模一样，他已经迷路很久了。

窘迫中他用生疏的德语询问了一个路人，立刻受到了鄙夷的注视，“在那里。” 那人看着他像看着餐盘上油垢一样。  
纽特知道他要去的地方是哪里，他也毫不意外听到路人走后喉咙里低声的咒骂。

 

“先结账。”妆容夸张浓艳的胖女人用手指不耐烦地点着桌面，眼前这个英国人是她最烦的类型，语言不通、不懂这里的规矩，加上一副落魄、穷酸的模样。

“哪个？”在胖女人把室内的人叫出来前，纽特打断了她，报出了一个名字。  
胖女人很短的惊讶了一下，然后冷笑道“他得加钱。”

 

纽特在指引下走过一个狭小的走廊，两侧都是房间只露一个小窗口可以看到里面，墙壁上乌黑油腻得令人反胃。纽特一直垂着头，紧张得像个雏儿而不是嫖客，让胖女人忍不住说了一些不堪入耳的下流话来，反正外国人听不懂。

送到门口胖女人转身离开，“就一个小时，抓紧。”她最后叮嘱了一声。但一般这种特殊的嫖客都不会逗留太久，在这个国家，鸡奸仍是违法的，随时有被举报的风险。但越是禁止，越是有人想尝试，每条有馆子的巷子里都有一两个这样的店。

 

听到开门声，裹着毯子的男孩探出了金色的脑袋，他上下打量了一下纽特，伸手够了一只烟。

“你和他们不一样。”说话时他露出了一小节嫣红的舌头。这其实只是男妓惯用的伎俩，让每个嫖客都觉得自己是特殊的那个。  
但从纽特害羞的左顾右盼的表现来看，他可能当了真。

来尝鲜的大学生？他爬了过去把烟喷在纽特的鞋子上，顺着他的小腿一直向上看，直到捉住了他闪躲的眼睛——绿色的，充满了羞涩。

纽特才注意到他是全裸的，身上还留着一些引人遐想的红痕，滑下的毯子将他象牙色的背部呈现了出来。

纽特一时不知道把眼睛往哪里放。“以前试过吗？”他拿开烟，笑着握住了纽特的小腿，用头轻轻蹭着，但这只让纽特僵得像个石头。

“她问过你的喜好才把你送过来的？别傻站着，快过来。”男孩爬了回去把烟按灭了，然后转了过来，把身体完全的暴露了出来。粉色的乳头周围还留着一个咬痕。“你在看这个？”他发现了纽特的视线，“上一个客人，太粗暴了。这一圈还疼着。”说着他用手指勾起他的乳头，捏起玩弄起来。  
纽特别过了头。

“你不想用你的阴茎狠狠地操我这里吗？”他已经有些不耐烦了，这个嫖客虽然长得不错但太过生涩，他已经很累了，不想再去引导一个新手。

男孩干脆转身跪趴了过去，对着他，用手指挤开了自己的穴口，那里红红的，肠肉情色地立刻裹紧了他的手指。

 

“别……我不是为了这个……”那个客人终于开口了。

“什么？你来这里付了一大笔钱，难道就想和我聊天？”男孩露出愠色，“你知道在这里我有权利让妈妈来送客的吧。”

“你不会，你不用做任何事，就可以得到你的钱。”男孩还是很生气，他自诩容貌和魅力从未失手过，他也不相信任何人能拒绝他的诱惑，除非他是直的。

 

“所以你想谈什么呢？”

 

*  
“你还没死心？”男孩看清了来人，皱眉咬住了嘴唇。

“我说过那不可能。”  
纽特在床尾的一角坐下了，“我希望你再考虑一下。”

“你看上去一点也不富，你花这些钱做什么不好呢？”男孩别过了头。

纽特也垂下眼睛，寻找着措辞，他对于自己在紧张的时候只能说出贫乏的词汇而懊恼。

 

“昨天我只拿到了平时一半的钱。”纽特负疚地看着他。  
“啧，因为我只和你聊天还提前把你送了出去。”男孩瞪他，“你知道那个操蛋的窗口存在的意义吗？妈妈会来检查我们的工作。”

他吸了一口烟，凑过去喷在了纽特脸上，看着纽特无措地挥开烟雾的样子。

“她又有理由克扣我的钱了，你最好别再来了，传出去，我的名声也不会好了。”  
男妓也会在意他的名声，如果他服侍不好客人，传出去，他就少了一些点名要他的人了。

 

“你为什么不离开呢？”纽特小心翼翼地问。  
“然后正中你的下怀，替你去做那种事？做梦吧。”

在纽特还想开口说什么前，他猛地拉倒纽特跨坐上他的腰胯，纤细的小腿加紧了纽特的腰。  
“别动，妈妈来了。”纽特闭上嘴，乖乖放下了抓在他胳膊上的手。

 

男孩拆开了纽特的皮带，想伸进去时被纽特按住了手。  
脚步越来越近。男孩瞪着他，手撑在他腰上，缓缓地上下起伏，模拟着性交的行为。

“啊……”他甜腻地呻吟了一声，眼睛没有离开纽特的脸，他想找到纽特脸上的动摇。  
“用力，啊……！”他引导纽特把手放到他腰上，快速地颠簸着，仿佛两个人真的在做那种事，除了纽特其实裤子都没脱。

摩擦中，男孩柔软的阴茎挺立了起来，他把前端溢出的水抹在了嘴唇上，那里红得仿佛能留下清晰的齿痕，他用舌尖轻轻舔舐过。纽特别过头，手不自在地和他的腰保持了虚虚的一层距离。

“够了。”男孩从他身上翻了下来，坐到床边自己手淫了起来。纽特还是一副令人恼火的愧疚样子，还有该死的冷淡。

“你是那里有问题吗？”刚刚剧烈的摩擦撞击没让纽特的那里硬上半分。

“我……”  
“你喜欢有胸的。”男孩遗憾地替他补上了下半句，看到纽特这两天第一次脸红了。

“你喜欢的那个女孩是什么样子的？”纽特没有回答。  
“你以后的妻子也会做刚刚同样的事，只是她有胸，但没有这玩意儿。”男孩又撸了几下，看着纽特射了出来。

“你们直男肯定觉得这很脏，但你们自己也有，还要把它放进你们爱人的身体里。”他随意地把精液抹在了腿上，空气中弥漫着那种淫糜的味道。

“男女间的并不男人间的高贵。”  
“我知道。”纽特把毯子盖在了男孩肩上，他看出了他的肩在颤抖。

“放过我吧。”  
“……”纽特轻轻叹了一口气。

 

忒修斯下班后，去了纽特的公寓，他的助手邦蒂开的门。  
看清忒修斯，她有些意外地用手在围裙上抹了抹，“斯卡曼德先生。”

“纽特和你说他去哪里了吗？”  
“纽特先生他去参加研讨会了，具体哪里他没说，大概两周后会回来。”邦蒂为忒修斯倒上了热茶。

“他把动物留在了家里？”  
“不是所有，纽特先生把不能跟随幻影移行的动物留下来让我照顾。”提到纽特，她抿唇露出了笑容。忒修斯之前在纽特的书发布会上和她有一面之缘，他一眼就看穿了她对纽特的心思*，只有纽特不知道。

 

“纽特的书房是哪个？”看出邦蒂的犹豫，“你可以盯着我，以防万一。”  
“不不，不好意思先生，是那个房间。”邦蒂指了一个最里面的房间，然后她拿起脚边的饲料桶，“先生，我继续去照顾动物了，您有什么问题喊一声我就来。”

忒修斯谢过她，走到里屋推开了纽特的书房——比他想象的要整洁。桌上叠着没写完的手稿，画的草图，还有一些药物、饲料的账单。

忒修斯拿起账册看了起来，即使他弟弟的书为他带来了不小的财富，但这不意味着多到可以浪费。听到纽特连续去了一周的妓馆，忒修斯首先担心的是他的财务问题，他不清楚纽特的稿费具体有多少，够不够他如此花销，他还需要养一个动物园那么多的动物。

 

其次，在确认完纽特确实有经济实力后，他翻找着纽特的日记。他弟弟从小有记日记的习惯（上面一般都施有防飞来咒的咒语），不知道这次他是出门随身带着还是……

他所知道的弟弟绝不会性欲强到要去那么多次妓馆解决，除非他在旅途上遇到了什么问题。吃错什么魔药或者中了什么咒。

但如果是他不了解他呢？如果这不是纽特第一次去妓馆，而是第一次被发现呢？——他看着翻出来的纽特的旧日记本，迟疑着打开了。

 

*罗琳说邦蒂 hopelessly in love with Newt


	2. Chapter 2

 

“你又来了。”这次男孩的叹息已经细不可闻，他很想用一些方法把纽特赶走或者吓走，但像他这样一个温饱成问题的人怎么能够拒绝这样不劳而获的机会呢，而且他并不讨厌纽特，除了他要他做的事情。

 

“你真的不打算离开吗？至少换一个——”

男孩拿毯子盖住了露出来的鞭痕，“不，我除了这个什么也不会，我不做这个我怎么生存呢？你养我吗？”

 

“不不，千万别点头，你个老好人，除非你愿意操我。”他又点了一支烟，以前抽烟是为了享受，现在是为了赶走一看到纽特就产生的焦虑感。

 

他凑过去吻纽特，被躲开了。“这是一个对我而言完美的职业，我喜欢被人操，又有钱拿。你说除了这个，我在哪里可以找到源源不断的男人愿意用粗粗的棒子捅我的屁股呢？”

纽特不自然地皱起了眉头。

  

“说到这个……”他从床上跳了下去，拿出了一个盒子。“妈妈给我的。她看你不敢直接硬上，要我拿给你选——”

他打开盒子，把里面的假阴茎展露在纽特眼前，里面有一排不同长度和粗细的，男孩的手在上面爱抚玩弄着，“选一个吧。”

 

看纽特不选，男孩挑了一个最大的塞在他的手里，“你不希望我失业吧。那就用这个操我。”他对着纽特轻轻耳语，声音低沉而魅惑，但听者除了耳尖红了没给出其他的任何反应。

 

“你真无趣。我应该让妈妈多收一点你的钱。”

“我来这里不是为了……”

“行行，但你要我做事，就得先听我的，快过来，妈妈要来了。”

 

纽特握着手里的烫手山芋，被男孩按倒在了床上，他无措地在男孩的指引下，把假阴茎举到腰胯处，紧张地看着男孩往上面抹润滑的东西。

“来——”他跨了上去，一点沉下屁股，将那东西塞入后穴，纽特吓得几乎要脱手。

 

“握好。”男孩瞪他，手撑在纽特身上，放任重力让自己深深地坐了下去，括约肌贴上了纽特的手上的皮肤。一些液体顺着柱身打湿了纽特的手。

 

纽特移开视线，闭上了眼。男孩注视着他颤抖的睫毛，上下运动了起来，手抚上了自己的前端，很快，他的呼吸加粗，面色潮红，泄露出惬意的呻吟声。

 

男孩在他上方喘息着，“睁开眼吧，胆小鬼，女人的身体和这个差不了多少，她们的阴道甚至没这个紧。”纽特因为他粗俗的话语而面红耳赤。

  

“啊——”男孩听上去完全不介意别人旁观他的自慰。“啊啊……你的名字叫什么，我还不知道你的名字。”

 

“忒修斯。”纽特心虚地报出了他第一个想到的名字。

“这听起来不像你的。”男孩简短地评价了一下，很快他的注意力全被那根在他身下进进出出的东西吸引住了，他变着法让自己被它好好得服侍着。

 

“她走了。”男孩乏力地从纽特身上翻下来，穴内还插着那根假阴茎，他后仰靠在枕头上，喘息着架起腿，手伸进自己腿间短促地抽插着。快感的叠加中他收拢腿伸长了脖子，像一只濒死的天鹅，他充满情欲地呼唤着纽特的“名字”，让那个名字旖旎而风情地在舌尖打转。纽特张着嘴想纠正他也来不及了。

  

“客人从不让我自己动手。”他把射完的精液抹在了乳尖上，突然失去了自己玩弄自己的兴趣。“你要是再来几次我就要失去勃起能力了。”纽特愧疚地垂下眼睛。

 

“你怎么补偿我？”他把假阴茎拔出来再次塞在纽特手里。

 

 

然而纽特并没有因为上次的事被吓跑，他又在同一个时刻出现了。男孩刚享受完性爱，慵懒地交叠着腿抽着烟。

 

“你来了。”他和纽特简单的点头。

“这次你要告诉我什么故事？”上次为了补偿男孩，纽特讲了他和神奇动物的故事。似乎成功转移了男孩的注意力。

 

“你想听我是如何找到并驯服我的马形水怪的吗？”男孩的眼睛亮了起来。

 

故事一直讲到了妈妈过来查岗，男孩匆匆地跨坐上了纽特的腰，他的兴趣还在纽特讲的故事上，纽特才讲到马形水怪变成一条水蛇逃脱了纽特设下的魔力网。

 

“说真的，你要是继续来，我真的要失去这份工作了。”他抱怨地催促纽特继续讲，屁股小幅度地在纽特的大腿上摩擦着，像在撒娇一样。

  

“那我和你说的事，你考虑得怎么样？”纽特没忘了他来的目的。

 

男孩脸上的表情消失了。

 

他突然伸手握住了纽特胯间的东西，让纽特慌张地坐了起来擒住了他的手腕。

 

“你不尊重我的选择，也别想从我这里得到尊重。”

 

“你知道这不仅仅是选择的问题。”纽特又用那种带着愧疚的悲悯眼神看他了。

“我活到现在靠的都是我自己，我睡在马路上、乞讨度日的时候，她们在哪里？现在她们没男人了就来找我了？”

 

“你们这一支和媚娃不同，无法和人类或其他种族产生后代，男性精灵本就非常稀少，你已经是这个种群里已知的最后一个了。” 纽特看着他，露出了无奈而遗憾的神情。

  

“你觉得你自己是拯救灭亡种族的英雄吗？你和那些囚禁、贩卖我们的狩猎者根本没有区别！你不过是一个把自己的意识强加给别人的伪善者！”

 

纽特避开他充满攻击性的眼神。他知道他对此有愧、也无言可以辩驳。

 

“你为了神奇动物难道什么都愿意做吗？那你和我做一次我就去操她们中随便哪个！”

男孩真的生气了，他直接扯开了纽特的皮带，“你硬不起来，那你做下面那个！”

  

在男孩伸进裤子摸上他的臀部的时候，纽特逃走了。

 

  

过了几天，男孩以为他成功赶走那个动物学家的时候，纽特又出现了，手里多了个箱子。

 

“你有完没完。”他毫无客气地走向了纽特。“我对她们、对我的族群没有一点感情、也没有任何需要负的责任。”

 

“而且我极、其、厌、恶、女性。”他咬牙切齿地下了逐客令。

 

“我想，你可以到我箱子里看看，呃，我照顾的其他动物们，如果你有兴趣的话。”纽特眨着眼小心翼翼地问。

 

“看看那些被你救的其他物种？省省吧！它们可能没有意识，傻呵呵地被你配种，但我不一样，我有我自己的选择！”纽特抿住唇，他只不过是在知道了男孩喜欢月痴兽和马形水怪后，想介绍他们认识，但现在看来无论什么都会触发男孩敏感的神经。

  

“对不起……”纽特无法对一个快要灭绝的物种见死不救，但他也不能为此强迫男孩。

 

纽特的汗沾湿了衣角，但他还是没能找到合适的话打破对峙的沉默。

 

“你要救我们还不如救救你这里的同类，那些被家人卖来的，被客人骗走积蓄的、被虐待的……”

 

“我的能力无法救所有人。”纽特惭愧地看着他的眼睛。

“人类的分工……我是神奇动物学家，我……帮助人类是傲、政府的职责所在。”

“但你每次过来花的钱只会让妈妈有钱买更多的男孩和女孩。”纽特因为愧疚脸红了起来，他搞不清人类的利害，他因为自己的无能为力和帮倒忙而感到手足无措。

 

男孩叹了口气。

“就算你有钱给她们赎身，她们还是会被贪婪的亲属或其他人再次卖过来，只要这个行业还在，牺牲品只会一个接一个。” 他知道纽特办不到，只是故意为难他，看着纽特窘迫得几乎算是可怜的模样，男孩坚硬的外壳出现了一些松动。

 

“但现在至少有一件事情你可以做。”男孩妥协了。

“你会保鲜咒什么吗？”看到纽特惊讶的样子，他笑道，“所以呢？你会吗？”他拿出一个客人送的小瓶子。

 

“你把我的精液交给她们就好。不过——”男孩看着纽特亮起来的脸又起了逗弄他的心。

“你得自己来拿。”

 

  

忒修斯到达那个妓馆的时候，胖女人正在柜台上试图把扑克搭成一个小型的塔，看到忒修斯她激动得胳膊撞在了台子上，脆弱的小塔应声崩塌。

 

终于来了个穿着体面的客人，她脑子里快速地转着几个能叫来的最好的姑娘，甚至考虑了一个还没开苞的。

 

“你见过这个人吗？” 什么？胖女人以为自己听错了。他不会是警方的人吧，她警觉地看了一眼照片，瞪大了眼睛，是那个比看上去要富的英国人。

 

而且不知道是不是错觉，她仿佛看到了照片在动，在胖女人伸头确认的时候，忒修斯把照片收了起来，转而把一袋钱放在了柜台上。

  

胖女人偷偷在心里松了一口气，她本以为那个客人卷入了什么案子或者这人是接到举报而来的，刚想要撇清关系。但现在看来他的目的只是私人原因。

 

“他是我弟弟。”胖女人了然地接过钱数了起来，“最里面靠右的那个房间。”

“你的弟弟很不乖啊。”她调笑地斜睨着忒修斯，“你去看了就知道了，但别惊扰别的客人。”

 

 

纽特的手指颤巍巍地挤入男孩湿热的甬道里，“你不努力一点，怎么拿到我的宝贝。”男孩笑着引导纽特的手插得更深了一点，纽特手指进去了也不敢乱动。

 

“你连这个也不会？你没有过女朋友吗？没为她们手过？”纽特闷声摇头，他的脸憋红了像蒸干的虾子。

 

“像这样……”男孩这次耐心地教他了。纽特迟疑了一会儿，咬牙按着他的指示，按摩抽插起来，润滑液在他手指进出中发出了色情的水声。

“啊，你的手法太生硬了。换成这个吧。”男孩吃痛把假阴茎递给纽特。

  

“就是这样，再快点，啊啊啊啊——”男孩在纽特扶着的假阴茎上起伏着，他的前端兴奋地在纽特另一只手里抖动着。纽特因为第一次为别人手淫而颤抖着，露出的皮肤全都染上了红色。

 

男孩晃动着柔软的腰肢，金色的头发像阳光亲吻过的麦子，细密的汗水从他瓷白的肌肤上溢出，这是精灵的天赋，也是他们被围猎到将近灭绝的罪恶之源。

 

“忒修斯——”他轻轻呼唤着纽特告诉他的名字，嗓音浸满了情欲。纽特突然的抖了一下被他当成了害羞，“忒修斯，忒修斯。”他坏心眼地又喊了几声，满意地看着纽特又红上了几分。

 

“啊——快点、再快点——”他催促着纽特，加紧了纽特腰上的腿，眼神因为欲望和快感迷离了。

 

纽特不好意思地移开眼睛，飘闪地看向其他地方，突然撞进了窗外的蓝眼睛里，纽特吓得猛地坐了起来，就在这时，假阴茎狠狠地全根没入了男孩的穴内，让他尖叫着喷射了出来，滚烫的精液几乎全射到了纽特脸上。

 

男孩笑着伸头去舔他脸上的白浊，“真可惜，再来一次吧。”他按倒了纽特。

 

再看过去时，那个蓝眼睛消失了，一切就像一个错觉，除了这让纽特接下来的动作都变得机械而魂不守舍起来。

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

“你……不想有个稳定的恋人吗？”拿到精液交给女精灵族长后，纽特又一次来看了男孩，他很想收养他，或者至少让他远离这种地方。

 

“怎么可能会有呢？”男孩躺在纽特腿上玩着他马甲上的扣子，“这是罪恶而违法的。虽然我并不受人类的法律约束，但我能找谁呢？愿意赎我的，哪个不是只想玩玩或者让自己显得特殊的呢？”

  

“……我曾被一个人类收养过，我以为我找到了爱情，我爱他，我以为他也……结局你知道的。”

“他没钱了就把我卖到了这里，最初我以为他会来接我，但——”男孩手上的动作停住了。

 

“没事了，我已经记不住他的长相了，只记得他也有一双绿眼睛。”他看向纽特，眼睛里的悲伤转瞬即逝。

 

“谢谢你”他坐起来亲吻了纽特的头发，“但我想我们再也不会见了吧。你以后不用来找我了，我要换个城市了。我一直想去海边看看，你让我提前攒够了钱。”

 

 

“挪威”纽特突然开口了。

“什么？”

“那边还有一支精灵，男性数量较多，不亲近人，但性格温和而善良。”

 

 

 

纽特回到伦敦的时候，熟悉的街道已经被圣诞的气氛包围了，奔跑的孩子的红围巾衬着他们红扑扑的脸蛋。他这个圣诞节差点就要在异国他乡的暗巷里度过。

 

车灯透过薄雾打在纽特身上，像两道锐利视线。“上车。”忒修斯胳膊撑在车窗上探出头，面上仍然是严肃而疏远的样子。

 

“……你怎么？”

“你走的麻瓜海关，那里的熟人通知我的。”为了防止格林德沃避人耳目的潜入，麻瓜的车站、港口都安插了魔法部的人。

 

“不幻影移行去吗？我以为你会更喜欢快一点的方式。”纽特打量着车里的设施，很有忒修斯的风格，他拿起一个搁在车台上的玩具士兵观察了起来。

 

忒修斯分神看他。

“你可以睡一会儿，你一定很累吧，研讨会。”纽特心虚地把士兵放了回去。

 

“嗯。”他合上眼，回忆起了那双相似的蓝眼睛，他当时几乎以为是忒修斯。不，不可能，他的哥哥没有那个闲工夫，更别说他如果去了肯定会破门而入，而不会……

 

纽特面上热了起来，把围巾往上拉了拉，盖住了半张脸。

 

 

车内太过安静，只有一个微缩的巫师留声机在播放着歌剧，纽特心烦意乱地看着忒修斯的侧脸，他的哥哥是个喜静的人，但从不会像现在这样沉默，以前他至少会问纽特去了哪个国家、研究了什么动物。

 

“去了哪个国家？”纽特松了一口气，“德国，柏林。”

但问题到了这里又停止了，纽特感觉内心像有只小猫在挠着玻璃，他低下头把焦虑感咽了下去。那双眼睛不是忒修斯，他哥哥不会知道的，他也没理由会知道。

 

 

车一在熟悉的草坪上停下，纽特就跳了下去，新鲜的空气让窒息感得到了缓解。穿入保护罩的瞬间，老宅的房门就打开了，母亲从暖橘色的灯光里探出了半个身子，“纽特！”

“哦，还有忒修斯！你们一起来的？”她逐个把两个孩子揽入怀里、为他们拂去肩上的雪粒。

 

 

“我准备你最爱的土豆浓汤。”她再次亲吻了纽特的脸颊，纽特弯着腰回抱了，母亲身上的热源让他心安了下来。

 

“快去桌子前坐下。”纽特脱去外套，在朝屋内迈步前被忒修斯拦下了，哦，他差点忘了还有兄弟间例行的拥抱。

 

忒修斯身上的味道变了，也许他换了一款剃须的肥皂，他闻起来像海风拂过的鼠尾草。纽特的鼻尖不小心蹭过忒修斯的肩窝上的一寸皮肤，那里很快红了起来，像被触碰烫到了一样。在纽特看着那块皮肤神奇地变回原来的颜色后，忒修斯松开了他，其实算不上松开，他们还是隔得很近，除了他们的视线被纽特额前的卷发挡住了。

 

 

“纽特，无论……不，没事了。”忒修斯生硬地终结了对话，把他推搡到餐桌前，纽特的疑惑被眼前的美食打断了。

 

 

蜘蛛在房梁上收着网，可怜的蛾子在毛脚碰到它的时候垂下了翅膀。纽特还是很忐忑，他觉得忒修斯知道了什么，但又觉得不是，他知道了能怎么样呢？他已经成年了，忒修斯再也无法禁他的足，除非滥用职权……纽特想到这里打了个寒颤，把窗户关上了。

  

纽特感觉自己蜷缩了起来，周身像包裹在母胎里一样温暖。他听到了薄冰碎裂的声音，听到鸟蛇顶开蛋壳、嗅嗅用爪尖划过一枚金币。他意识到自己被黑暗包围，归于寂静，一道亮光从布缝漏出来。纽特等了很久，一个脑袋探了进来，带着稚嫩的声音响起，“抓到你了。”纽特盯着那双蓝眼睛，“你希望是我吗？”他听到那个熟悉的声音说，只是这次变成了男性成熟的嗓音。

 

纽特从梦里惊醒，他也再无法入睡。

半夜，纽特放弃了，爬起来准备出门转转——穿戴整齐、带上箱子、不再回来的那种。走过忒修斯房间的时候，他发现门开着，风雪从窗户外侵入，剥夺着室内的余热，纽特用咒把它合上了，却发现忒修斯不在屋内。

 

“你要走了吗？”就差一步就要穿过老宅外防御咒的纽特，停了下来，攥紧了箱子的把手，他不知道自己怎么了，为什么一听到忒修斯的声音就感觉心慌得像站在满是人潮的广场中间。“是的，我还有点事。”

 

“我送你。”纽特这才转过来看他。不必了在他口中转了几圈被咽了回去。

 

“你知道你什么都可以和我说。”纽特心虚地看着前方，但其实他的视线聚焦在前窗上忒修斯的倒影上。

他知道了吗？那个疑问又被纽特翻了出来，他宁愿告诉忒修斯，他曾放任地精排泄在了他家的皮质沙发上，或者告诉他，嗅嗅那里还有个没来得及还回去（忘了）的钢笔——忒修斯被表彰时司长送给他的，或者忒修斯入职前神秘消失的西装其实是在纽特的刚学会的烘干咒中被报销了，也不希望忒修斯知道那件事。这也许是纽特干的一系列疯狂事中还算拿的出手的一个，但他不希望忒修斯知道。

 

忒修斯会大发雷霆、无休止的说教，然后——纽特停住了，他突然发现他脑内一直以来假想的那个严厉刻薄的哥哥却没有真正教训过他，所以一直以来他在害怕他什么？

 

 

“你爱他吗？”纽特吸了一口凉气，他果真知道了。

在纽特考虑说出真相前，忒修斯叹了口气，误解了纽特的沉默。

 

“你把他安置在了哪里？”

“他去了某个海边。”

 

 

“你不想把他留在身边吗？”

“如果是我，我不会放他走。”忒修斯看着纽特，那双蓝眼睛写满了无法看懂的情绪，像纽特梦里的那双一样，他们好像在讨论同一个人又好像不是。


End file.
